In the field of wiring board production, photosensitive resin compositions are widely used as a resist material for performing an etching treatment or a plating treatment. The photosensitive resin composition is often used as a photosensitive element (laminated body) that is composed of a support film and a layer that is formed on the support film from a photosensitive resin composition (hereinafter, also referred to as a “photosensitive layer”).
A wiring board is produced, for example, as follows. First, a photosensitive layer of a photosensitive element is laminated on a conductor layer of a substrate (lamination step). Next, after removing a support film, a prescribed portion of the photosensitive layer is cured by exposing the same to an active light beam (exposure step). Then, the unexposed portion is removed from the substrate (developed) to form a resist pattern composed of a cured product of the photosensitive resin composition on the substrate (development step). By using the obtained resist pattern as a mask, the substrate is subjected to an etching treatment or a plating treatment to form a circuit on the substrate (circuit formation step). Finally, the resist is peeled off, and a wiring board is produced (peeling step).
In the above-described wiring board production method, conventionally, there has been a problem in that defects in processing during the subsequent etching process or plating process may occur due to discoloration of the substrate, which is caused by formation of an oxide film on the conductor layer of the substrate in the development step.
In order to solve this problem of discoloration, techniques such as addition of an aminomethylcarboxybenzotriazole compound having a specific substituent, an aliphatic carboxylic acid such as octanoic acid or isostearic acid, or an aromatic carboxylic acid such as benzoic acid or isophthalic acid, have been examined (see, for example, WO 06/016658 and WO 08/015754).